


Jensen Giggles on X

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, drug!use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bi-curious for each other; one night at a party, getting stoned, they give in to their curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Giggles on X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddonna001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maddonna001).



> Older fic archiving to AO3 from LJ.

Rosenbaum always threw the best parties. And the Ecstasy in his system was just kicking in, overriding the small amount of annoyance at the number of people crowding against him.

Jensen gently shouldered his way through the crowd, sighing in pleasure whenever he brushed up against someone, not really by accident. He scanned the crowd – 20something pretties who were half drunk, half baked, and half naked, sprawled all over the plush sofas and every inch of carpet space. The kids were getting younger and younger on the network, pandering to a crowd that Jensen left behind a decade ago, but they brought in the fans and the money.

Mike’s house was this cool one story cottage with high ceilings and candles everywhere that was a cross between something designed by Oprah’s pet interior decorator – that Nate guy – and homage to the 1980s. Jensen barely remembered the 1980s and he begged his sister to stop posting pictures of him from school with his pretty feathered hair and preppie Gap clothes on her Facebook page.

Jensen’s girlfriend was around here somewhere, probably in some corner, betting on who could do more shots and still be able to stand. No one knew that his tiny girlfriend could hold her liquor better than most men – definitely better than him. He snickered to himself as he pushed through a small crowd of people. He yelped when he felt someone pinch his ass and he turned to glare at the five people looking back at him with predatory innocence.

“Shit,” Jared murmured wetly against his ear, helping him to his feet. “I swear that I’m gonna tell Mike to put an age minimum on who attends his parties, dude. I think that’s Miley Cyrus and I think she stuck her hand down the front of my pants. She’s like…sixteen or something, you know?”

Jensen sighed and leaned against Jared for a moment to enjoy the feel is his friend holding him up. He closed his eyes and chuckled, rubbing his face like a cat against Jared’s sweat damp tee-shirt. Jared just laughed and stroked his head, which made Jensen groan. “Thirsty.”

“Try the fridge,” Jared murmured, his hands moving over Jensen’s back in an attempt to set him back on his feet. Jensen liked the way his hands felt on him – big and strong and gentle.

He stumbled towards the fridge to get a beer. All that was in there was a bunch of Coronas so he took one and popped the top, taking a long drink. He threw back his head and just opened his throat, pouring the liquid into him.

“Damn, Jen. That’s a real talent.” Jared chuckled, watching him. Jensen swallowed deeply and opened one eye to peer over at Jared. The bottle nearly slipped from his fingers and he laughed, quick reflexes catching the bottle before it could hit the floor. Of course, he spilled half of it on his shirt.

“God, I’m so fucking high,” Jensen murmured, leaning against the kitchen counter. He watched as Jared crossed the short distance, taking the bottle from his hand and setting it on the counter behind him. Jensen grinned up at his closest friend. “Dude, you’re tall. My neck hurts just looking at you.”

“Come on, let’s go find a place to just chill,” Jared said, tucking his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and guiding him out of the kitchen down another hallway. “These people are getting on my last nerves.”

Jensen couldn’t agree more. He nodded, feeling slightly lightheaded and warm and a little horny as Jared started opening doors down the hallway. Jensen peered inside every time Jared opened a door. He snickered seeing various people lounging on the floor, clothes strewn everywhere, hands moving over naked flesh. Rosenbaum’s parties always ran the same theme – safe sex (which meant that famous people could feel safe getting it on with other famous people without anyone judging or even remembering the next day). Jensen laughed.

Jared opened the door to the bathroom and pulled Jensen inside. He locked the door behind them and set Jensen on the edge of the large bathtub. He grinned, watching Jared raise his arms and give a loud groan as he stretched his long, long limbs. Jensen snickered again, licking his lips as he looked at the strip of skin and the sharply defined abs that Jared worked on night and day.

Jensen slipped into the tub, his legs dangling over the edge.

He giggled, unashamedly. “I’m stuck, dude.”

Jared reached down and took his legs, turning him so that Jensen was stretched out in the tub. “Comfy?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, taking a deep breath and stretching his limbs, too. They were as long as Jared’s limbs, but he gave a little shimmy and saw Jared’s eyes move over him slowly. That made him feel so hot, like he was touching him with just his eyes. “I think it’s big enough for both of us. Whattaya say?”

Jared watched as Jensen tried to scoot over, but kept slipping back to the middle of the tub. Jensen laughed again and finally rolled to his side as Jared stepped into the tub. He took hold of Jensen’s hips and rearranged him this way and that, making Jensen laugh and laugh, the sound echoing in the bathroom’s tiled acoustics, which just made him laugh even more. Finally, Jared just tucked his knees on either side of Jensen’s hips and straddled him, settling on top of his thighs.

“Hey, cowboy,” Jensen said, snickering. He arched an eyebrow, gazing up at Jared. “You gonna show me your spurs?”

“Jesus, Jensen, how much did you smoke?” Jared said, chuckling deeply.

Jensen shrugged, turning his face so that he could press his cheek against the cool bathtub ceramic. “Hmmm…Tom gave me Ecstasy…drugs are bad, Jay…but sooooo good.”

Jared smiled at him as Jensen let out another giggle. He sighed and arched under Jared, feeling the weight of him keeping him down. He nearly yelled when Jared’s fingers stroked at his collarbone and kept sighing as Jared’s hot hands slid down his chest, up and down, slowly and so slowly, fingers moving firmly over the nipples.

“God, I’m so fucking hard,” Jensen murmured, looking at Jared through slitted eyes. “You keep that up and I’m gonna—oh God…yeah…”

He arched as Jared gently pinched both of his nipples, the pleasure hot wired right into his cock. He grabbed Jared’s hips and moved him so that Jared was sitting right over his cock and Jensen shifted his hips against Jared’s body, the friction driving him crazy.

“You sure you want this, Jen?” Jared husked, bending close to look at Jensen. “I don’t wanna take advantage.”

“Come on, I want it,” Jensen said, slipping a hand behind Jared’s neck. “Kiss me and help me come, man.”

Jared licked his lips and pressed them against Jensen’s mouth. They both gave a little moan at the feeling. Jensen moved his lips under Jared’s, the feel of his warm and wet mouth shooting sparks into his brain. He moaned again, wriggling under Jared, trying to get more friction in all the right spots. When Jared’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Jensen shuddered, tasting beer and nicotine and pot and BBQ sauce and Jared.

“Come on! Give someone else a turn in there!” Someone yelled, banging on the bathroom door. They tested the doorknob, trying to get it open.

“He’s mine! Find another bathroom, damnit!” Jared hollered over his shoulder, glaring angrily at the closed door. Jensen giggled, biting his lower lip. He was Jared’s. Maybe his girlfriend wouldn’t mind sharing. Jared had a new girlfriend, too. The four of them could totally share with each other.

Jensen found himself being moved again so that he was a little more upright in the tub. Jared was unbuttoning his jeans, pulling down his zipper. Jensen’s arms moved to the top of the tub, hands grabbing the edge. Jared’s meaty hand curled around his hard cock, pulling down the elastic of his boxers and tucking it behind his balls. Jensen hissed at the sensation and nearly came. He threw back his head and clenched his teeth at the pleasure, eyes rolling back. He panted, feeling so hot now, like he was giving off a thousand degrees. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and when Jensen lifted his head, he saw Jared’s eyes on his, hands doing something below Jensen’s vision, and Jensen nearly screamed when he felt Jared’s hot and bare cock against his, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing against him.

“Oh fuck…fuck…yeah…Jay…” Jensen slurred, head rolling from side to side. He sighed again and then inhaled through clenched teeth as Jared pumped his hips against his, pressing down so that their cocks were rubbing against each other and against their bellies. He could feel Jared’s firm ab muscles snapping against the head of his cock.

“So good, Jen, so good,” Jared whispered against his ear, teeth and tongue moving on him.

Jensen grabbed the back of Jared’s tee-shirt, his knees pressing against Jared’s outer thighs, both of them slipping and sliding in the tub. Jensen could see down Jared’s back to his feet braced against the other end of the tub, thrusting hard and fast with his legs. Jensen let out a whimper as he felt his balls starting to tighten, the pleasure pumping through his body, trying to find a way out. He made some kind of gurgling sound, arching up against Jared and spurted all over them, coming so hard and so fast that his balls felt sore. Jensen clung to Jared, breathing and sighing. He loved it when the pleasure just rolled him. It felt like he was on a deep wave, just rolling up and down, up and down, up and down, over and over again.

Distantly, he heard Jared let out a muffled yelp of his own, more wetness between them as Jared came and came, his big body shivering against Jensen’s. Boy, he was heavy as all get out, but Jensen just smiled, wrapping his arms and legs around Jared.

Jared gave a final sigh and moved to his elbows, trying to take his weight off of Jensen. They both grinned at each other and Jensen lifted his head to kiss Jared. He liked kissing Jared.

“I’ve never done this with a boy before,” Jensen said, snickering.

Jared blushed, grinning and showing his dimples. “I’ve always been curious…but I wouldn’t have done it with anyone but you.”

Jensen was pleased by that because he felt the same way. He gave a little shimmy with his hips and groaned as the wet friction gave him another tremor of pleasure up his spine. “I want to do it again.”

“We’ll have lots of opportunities,” Jared said, licking his lips and rubbing his softening cock teasingly over Jensen. “We’d better get out of here, though. The girls are probably looking for us by now.”

“We’re messy.”

“Good thing we’re in the bathroom then, huh?”


End file.
